Reunion from Hell
by Kips34
Summary: Emily hates family reunions, and ordinarily she would simply ignore her mother's invitation, but when the President of the United States himself calls to make sure his niece is going to be in attendance, it's impossible to say no. So she goes, bringing Aaron Hotchner, and the rest of the BAU team with her, as a buffer between her and her family.
1. Chapter 1 Mother's Invitation

**Reunion from Hell**

Emily hates family reunions, and ordinarily she would simply ignore her mother's invitation, but when the President of the United States himself calls to make sure his niece is going to be in attendance, it's impossible to say no. So she goes, bringing Aaron Hotchner, and the rest of the BAU team with her, as a buffer between her and her family. But what happens when members of her family start dying one by one? Will Emily herself be targeted? And will her team be able to find the ones responsible before everyone she loves to hate is dead?

 **Chapter 1: Mother's Invitation**

'You, Emily Prentiss, are hereby cordially invited to the 37th annual Prentiss-Trent Family Reunion, hosted by Elizabeth Prentiss and Jonathon Trent'

Emily had not arrived at work yet, so Derek couldn't help peeking at the formal cardstock invitation that was dropped on her desk Monday morning.

37th annual? Her family had been having regular reunions every year for 37 years?

That seemed crazy to him, but then again, his family was small and tight-knit so this sort of gathering was entirely unnecessary. He realized then that he knew nothing about Emily's family beyond the bare bones information he had been able to glean over the years about her mother. Did she have a big family?

And who was this Jonathon Trent character? Could it be her mysterious father? He had always wondered about him and wanted to ask her, but always thought better of it. She really didn't seem to like talking about her family at all.

"What's that?" Reid asked him as he noticed Derek hovering at Emily's desk with the invitation still in hand.

"Someone dropped it off for Emily this morning," he explained, laying the cardstock back on her desk and walking back to his own desk as he continued, "Seems her mother is throwing a family reunion and thought to 'cordially invite' her daughter to the event."

They both laughed at his Ambassador Prentiss impersonation, but quickly stifled their reaction when they heard the elevator ding and saw Emily entering the bullpen. Not quick enough though. She immediately noticed their mischievous smiles and was filled with curiosity.

"What did I miss?" she asked them as she approached her desk.

"Oh, um," Reid stuttered for a moment, not sure how to answer, "Nothing. Morgan just said something funny." His response was decidedly vague and she ordinarily would have pushed for the real story, but she had just noticed the invitation on her desk and was no longer listening to the boy genius' ramblings.

Morgan watched carefully as she picked up the invitation, read it slowly, shaking her head as she did, and then tossed it into her trash bin without a second look. Wow, she really did have family issues…

She then spoke, without looking at either of them, but clearly realizing what they had found so amusing, and that they were currently watching her like a hawk, "My family is a nightmare. My parents have been hosting this ridiculous event since I was two years old, but I have not been in attendance since I moved out of the house at fifteen. And I do not intent to be there this year either. So please, whatever questions or comments are flying through your minds right now, keep them to yourself."

And with that she took her seat and began flipping through the new case files she found there, completely ignoring the confused looks on her friends' faces.

After about five minutes, the guys realized she really wasn't going to elaborate, so they let it go and got back to their own work.

Emily was relieved at the easy silence that passed over the bullpen after that. Invitation forgotten, she was able to focus on the consultation in front of her, and was pleased when JJ came in to tell them there would be no new cases today. Maybe it wouldn't be such a rough day after all…

And then the phone rang on her desk…

"Agent Prentiss," she answered it on the first ring, not looking at the caller id before picking it up, and instantly regretting it.

Morgan couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he noticed immediately when she tensed and closed her eyes tight. She was irritated, and he wanted to know why, so he listened to her side of the call, trying to make sense of it as best he could.

"No, I have no intention of…"

"Why would this year be any different than any…"

"Are you really going to try to use Jeremy's position to…"

"Don't you dare bring Michael into this. Just because he's…"

"We both know what this is really about and…

"I won't be a pawn in your political…"

"I said no, and that is final. Do not call me at work again."

Through the whole conversation, Emily kept her voice low and her face as emotionless as possible, but there was no hiding from Morgan or Reid that she was angry. They were profilers after all, and they knew her well enough to see her reaction to the call. Who was it on the line? And who were Jeremy and Michael?

 **The Next Morning…**

The team was gathered in the round table room, prepared for their morning briefing, but much to their surprise, Hotch was late. He was in his office, door closed, blinds drawn, having a meeting with someone, who had apparently been here since before even JJ got in. That never bode well, and it must be really important if it had made Hotch late to the briefing.

"Any idea who he's meeting with?" Morgan asked.

"I can't be sure," JJ began, "but I think the gentleman in the bullpen, waiting for our mystery guest is one of the Director's private security staff. So, it's possible the Director, or one of his assistants is in with Hotch."

"Great," Emily grumbled to herself. If Jeremy was here, there was likely only one reason, and she did not want to deal with any more family drama this week. Despite the fact that she had made it extremely clear that she had no intention of attending the damn reunion, everyone was still pushing her about it. Normally, it was relatively easy to ignore the event all together because her mother hosted it at the embassy in whichever country she was currently posted, but this year things were different. Michael's election to the presidency had posed an opportunity to host the reunion in the White House, and her mother hadn't been able to resist. So, the whole family was arriving, here in DC, and she couldn't get away from it.

No one else noticed her discomfort, or commented on her quite irritated aside.

"Why would the Director of the FBI be here?" Reid pondered aloud, not really looking for anyone to answer his query.

"A new case?" Morgan replied, looking to Rossi for answers.

"I hope not," he answered honestly, "A case that warrants a two hour meeting with the Director would be a political nightmare. More likely, this is something personal. The Director coming here, rather than arranging for Hotch or Strauss to come to him, coupled with the fact that the meeting started so early in the morning, leads me to believe this is something outside the usual FBI bureaucracy, something he doesn't want to draw too much attention to."

"What does it matter? We'll know soon enough," Emily expressed her disapproval, louder this time.

"Well, someone's grumpy this morning," Garcia chimed in as she entered the briefing room, "Where's Hotch? I figured you would be finished with the consults by now."

"Consults?" Reid asked, "Hotch said we had a new case."

"Not one that's crossed my desk," Garcia replied, "I thought you lot were just going over new files this morning." She looked at JJ expectantly, assuming if there was a case that she didn't know about, the former media liaison would.

"Don't look at me PG," JJ replied, "Hotch hasn't told me anything, and I didn't bring him this one."

"Well then what is going on?" the analyst asked, extremely curious, and mildly annoyed at not being kept in the loop.

"We can only assume it has something to do with the Director's unannounced visit this morning," Rossi commented, earning wide eyes from Garcia.

"The Director is here?" she practically squeaked, "Like the Director of the FBI? Why? What's going on?"

Everyone laughed at her sudden nervousness, everyone except Emily, who continued to sit silent, sullenly staring out the window overlooking the bullpen. She was currently having an intense staring contest with the Director's bodyguard from across the room, and wasn't listening to their conversation at all.

"Emily," Morgan said, placing his hand on her arm, "Earth to Emily…"

"Huh," she answered brilliantly, breaking her death stare with the bodyguard, to look up at Morgan, who had clearly been talking to her for quite some time without her noticing, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Everyone laughed at her response as Rossi replied for the group, "We were just filling Garcia in on our theories about the Director's unannounced visit, and we were wondering if you had heard anything through the political grapevine that might explain what's going on, but you were not listening at all."

"Why would I know anything?" she asked, feigning confusion. She knew exactly why he was here, but she did not want to talk about it. But none of them knew about her relation to their boss' boss' boss' boss, and she didn't know why they thought she would have any unique insight on the matter.

"Come on Em," Garcia whined, "I know your mom is in town, but I can't seem to figure out why, and there have been high ranking officials from like a dozen different agencies and governments flying into DC over the last few days. Something is up, and then the Director shows up out of the blue for a closed office meeting with Hotch, that is apparently linked to a mystery case for the team. So fess up, what do you know?"

When she didn't say anything, Morgan pressed further, "Does this have something to do with the invite I found on your desk yesterday?"

"Morgan…" she started warningly, but was cut off by JJ.

"What invite?" she asked, honestly curious.

"A family reunion or something hosted by her mom," Reid answered before Morgan could.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" JJ complained before noticing the confused expressions on Rossi's and Garcia's faces.

"Please just drop it, ok?" Emily tried to derail the conversation, "We don't have any reason to think that the two are related." She knew this was a lie, but she really did not want to discuss her family at all, much less with a bunch of profilers who would be analyzing her every micro expression as she did.


	2. Chapter 2 Director's Orders

**Chapter 2 – Director's Orders**

As the Director exited Hotch's office, he turned toward the briefing room, making eye contact with Emily momentarily before continuing down the stairs, through the bullpen, and entering the elevator. Emily thought he looked almost apologetic. What had he just done?

Hotch came out of his office then, straightening his tie, looking irritated. He watched the Director leave before taking a deep, steadying breath and heading for the briefing room.

Everyone was anxious to find out why the Director of the FBI had decided to pay them a visit, and as soon as Hotch was through the door, they started firing their questions at him, one after the other, not giving him enough time to answer any of them.

"Was that the Director?"

"What was he doing here?"

"Why did he want to meet with you instead of Strauss?"

"Is this about the new case?"

"What is the new case?"

"Why didn't we know about the case?"

The only one who didn't speak was Emily. Aaron Hotchner was staring her straight in the eyes, completely ignoring the rest of the team, their questions meaningless at the moment. Both he and Emily knew what this was about, and she knew he was silently asking her something with this look. 'Do you want to tell them or should I?'

Realizing that she was not going to make this any easier by commanding the conversation herself, and that the rest of the team was still waiting expectantly for answers to their questions, Hotch looked away from Emily and toward the rest of the team.

"Yes, that was Director Trent coming out of my office," he began, noticing a slight flicker of recognition at the name in Morgan's eyes, "We have a new case. Really, it's a new assignment. It is different than what we are usually asked to do, and ordinarily I would have suggested a different team for the task, but the Director was quite insistent." And he knew exactly why. This was Emily's team. No one else would do.

Morgan had not realized that the Director's last name was Trent. Or rather he had forgotten. Obviously as a senior agent with the Bureau, he had seen and heard the name before, but it had never stood out to him as significant or memorable until now.

Prentiss-Trent Family Reunion? That was what the invitation had said, wasn't it? Was Emily related to the Director of the FBI somehow? How could that have not come up in conversation? He put his questions aside for a moment, looking at Hotch and asking one that wouldn't arouse too much suspicion, "What is this new assignment?"

"Event security," Hotch answered, again giving Emily a pointed look, "Threat assessment, and protection detail." She just huffed, angry, and said nothing.

Rossi noticed he was being very vague and that he had yet to hand out the files in his hands, though they clearly pertained to what the team was now discussing.

Event security? What event? When? Where?

Threat assessment? Of whom? Why?

Protection detail? Again, who? And from whom?

He was irritated with this dance. He just wanted to know what was going on. "You're right," he said instead, hiding his frustration, "That is far from our usual job description. It must be one hell of an event to warrant FBI security."

Hotch knew Rossi well enough to realize he was upset, even if he was trying to cover it. And he also knew that his comment was meant to prod him into elaborating, something they both knew he needed to do right now. But it just felt so wrong. This was Emily's family, and she clearly did not want any of them to know about any of it. He felt like he was betraying her with every word, but it was still his job, and she wasn't exactly helping him out here. "It is. It is being hosted at the White House. The President and his family will be in attendance, along with many other high-value targets."

"I'm assuming Director Trent will be there as well?" Morgan asked. If he really was related to Emily maybe this was just a matter of who he trusted to watch his back, and had nothing to do with the reunion. Or maybe this was the Director's way of helping Emily get out of going to the reunion. Or maybe the event in the White House actually was the reunion… No, that couldn't be. Either way, he wanted to steer the conversation back to the Director so he could find out exactly who this guy was to her.

"Yes, Director Trent will be there," Hotch answered, once again glancing at Emily. Come on Em, jump in any time here. "But the Director has his own security detail, as do most of the other guests."

Emily did not like where this was going. She had kept silent the entire time Hotch had been explaining, despite knowing he clearly wanted her to say something. But this was not going to end well if it kept on this way. Please just let this be a bad dream, and I am about to wake up at home, she silently prayed.

No such luck…

"Who will we be protecting then?" Reid asked, genuinely curious. His mind was trying to piece together what was going on, but he felt like he was missing a vital piece of information.

Hotch looks at Emily pointedly as he answers the question, "His niece, who has apparently refused a personal security detail."

That's it, the breaking point. Emily is done with this. She doesn't even care if the rest of the team know. After all, they were bound to find out at some point. She just can't stay silent any longer. "I can take care of myself _, sir_ ," she begins quietly, but allows her irritation to seep into her voice as she spits the sir at him, "Besides I have no need for protection, because I WILL NOT BE THERE!"

The confused silence that followed was maddening. Everyone was looking around at each other, trying to wrap their heads around what was going on. Finally, JJ broke the silence, asking for the clarification that they all needed, "Wait. Emily, you're the Director's niece?"

And it was like a damn broke. Suddenly all of the questions were bubbling to the surface and before Emily could say anything at all, the team was firing them one after another.

"This is about the family reunion, isn't it? Director Trent wants us to protect you at the Prentiss-Trent family reunion?" Morgan asked, finally filling the rest in on this piece of information.

"Prentiss-Trent reunion?" Reid continued, "So the Director is a relative of your father's? His brother?"

Penelope was the only one in the room truly excited, "Oh yes, we finally get to meet Emily's mysterious family! Yay!" She clapped her hands together, completely oblivious to the discomfort permeating the entire room.

"No, you won't," Emily bit back angrily. She wasn't really upset with Garcia, or even with Hotch. She was just angry at the whole situation. And with her mother, who had clearly had a hand in this, "Because I'M NOT GOING!"

Garcia looked entirely dejected, finally catching up to the emotions in the room, but before she could vocalize any such upset, Hotch cut in. He addressed Emily, and he sounded very much like the Boss Man in that moment, "I'm afraid you are Prentiss. Director's orders."

That was when he finally started handing out the thick case files in his hands, and as the profilers flipped them open they saw the order clearly displayed right on top.

Emily was absolutely livid, "Jeremy wouldn't dare," she began, closing her eyes, thinking hard.

She had spent a lifetime distancing herself from these people, her family. The words pained her, even to think them. She wanted nothing to do with any of them, and aside from the very limited interactions with her mother her job required once or twice, she had completely cut herself off. She had her reasons, and none of them were anyone's business. She would not explain herself.

There had only been one condition when Jeremy had offered her this position, that their familial relation would never be exposed or used to influence her career in any way. And yet, here he was, ordering her to attend a damned family reunion, and involving her team as well. It was too much. It was so wrong.

Her eyes were still closed tightly, her head bowed in frustration, and no one had spoken. The silence was stretching on, painfully, and she hoped someone would break it before she said what she needed to say now. Because they were NOT going to like what came next.

If Jeremy couldn't respect their agreement, if he was determined to use his position of authority over her to interfere in her personal and professional life, then she would have to cut ties with him as well. She would quit the BAU, and the FBI right here, right now, if it meant avoiding this order. The team wouldn't understand, and she would miss them terribly, but she could not do this.

As she opened her eyes, slowly raised her head, eyes glistening with unshed tears, and looked at Hotch, she slowly reached for her badge and gun, ready to hand them over and leave. But before she had even pulled her badge from her jacket, Hotch spoke, seeming to read her mind, "And before you think about quitting to get out of this, you should know it wouldn't make a damned bit of difference."

Morgan scoffed at Hotch's statement. Emily would never quit her job, no matter how much drama there was with her family. The BAU team was her real family, and she would never leave them over something like this. Or so he thought. He saw her hands, one resting on her gun, the other stopped halfway to her jacket, as if reaching for her badge. Had she really been about to hand them in?

The rest of the team were having similar thoughts, and all of them were surprised and mildly horrified when her next words confirmed what she had in fact been about to do.

"And why exactly is that Hotch?" she inquired, still agitated, "As my Director, he can order me to go, but as my uncle, he holds no such power. So if I am no longer an agent, how could Jeremy possibly get me to attend?"

Her tone was sarcastic, almost flippant. She would never have used such a tone with Hotch about anything else, but her family, and the possibility of leaving a job and a team she genuinely loved, were bringing the worst out in her right now.

Seeing this sort of a reaction from her had everyone wondering what was really going on with her and her family. She had never even mentioned anyone other than her mother. They all assumed her dad wasn't in the picture, but clearly she at least knew who he was since her uncle was involved. Did she have siblings? Cousins? Other aunts and uncles? Why would she keep an entire family hidden from them? And why was she so hell-bent on avoiding a chance to see them?

"Director Trent has secured a Presidential Order," Hotch stated simply, cutting off their internal questioning, and causing every jaw in the room to drop, including Emily's.

She could not believe that. It was absolutely unthinkable. "He got Michael involved? Are you kidding me?!" She was going to kill Jeremy! How could he put her in this position?

Morgan's thoughts were racing at this point. The Director the FBI was Emily's uncle. He was using his command to influence his niece into seeing their family. He was ordering her to go, even though she clearly didn't want to. And now he had somehow involved the President of the United States? Michael Clemmons, that was his name. Everyone knew it, but the way she referred to him as Michael, like she knew him, it was almost as surprising as the way she had spoken about Jeremy.

That's when the puzzle pieces started to fit together. The phone call, which he was now quite certain had been from her mother, Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, had been a first attempt to get Emily to agree to going. He had heard her mention a Jeremy and a Michael while on the phone. She knew this was coming, but she hadn't thought her mother would actually be able to pull it off. And now, she was boxed in a corner.

But how did she know the President? Was he also family? No, last name was Clemmons, so that wouldn't make sense, would it?

Rossi was the one to say what they were all thinking then, "Emily, since when are you on a first name basis with the President of the United States?"

At this she blushed. She hadn't realized she had used his first name until that moment. She was so upset she hadn't thought what that would sound like to them. And she hadn't been planning on telling them anything about this. But now she had to.

She guessed, if she was really going to be helping them do threat assessments for the reunion, she was going to have to tell them everything she knew about everyone who was going to be in attendance anyway, but this still sucked.

She cleared her throat and answered Rossi's question, "Michael Clemmons is family. His wife, the First Lady, Amanda Clemmons, was formerly Amanda Prentiss, my aunt."


	3. Chapter 3 Prentiss' Family Tree

**Chapter 3 – Emily's Family Tree**

Emily was pacing on the catwalk outside the briefing room, fighting with someone on her cell phone in French while the rest of the team sat inside, trying not to listen as they began reviewing the case files.

When she walked back into the room, she looked right at Hotch before speaking in a clipped tone, "I am not happy about this, but it appears my family is determined to drag me into their nightmare this year." Her tone softened some as she took her seat and looked down at the file in front of her, "I am sorry you are all being pulled into this."

Morgan didn't know what to say to that. They all understood that she wasn't close to her family, and even that she would prefer not to see them. There was clearly a history there that they weren't privy to, and that was fine. Everyone on the team had parts of their lives that they kept to themselves. He just hadn't expected an apology. It wasn't her fault her uncles were meddling in her affairs. And it certainly wasn't her fault that her mother had decided to put Emily in this position in the first place. So why was she apologizing?

"Let's just get started," Emily continued before anyone could respond to her previous statement, "If you want to delve into the Prentiss-Trent family tree, we may be here a while."

"Ok," JJ starts, looking down at the file in her hands, "Honestly, I can't make heads or tails of this."

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"These backgrounds are all at least partially redacted, and none of them explain their familial relationships. I can't figure out who is related to who." JJ isn't the only one. Reid and Morgan are nodding along with her as she speaks.

Emily sighs, closes her file slowly and says, "I can give you a breakdown of who's who before we touch on anything else, but it may take a while, and it likely won't be any easier to follow than what you're looking at right now."

Reid stands and walks to the whiteboard on the far wall, "You explain. I'll try to get a family tree going as you do."

"You're going to need a bigger whiteboard," she grumbles quietly.

Penelope jumps in, "And I can start running backgrounds on everyone as we throw them out there. Hopefully we can have a pretty complete picture of who is going to be the most likely to attract possible trouble by the time we get through everyone."

"You'll have an easier time deciding who isn't a potential target," Emily half-joked. She knew all too well that being a member of this particular family carried with it a tremendous amount of potential danger, but that was not something she wanted to delve into with them, not now, and preferably not ever.

"Emily, stop stalling and just start listing," JJ cut in, and to everyone's surprise there was no further complaint from Emily. She took a deep breath, blowing it out loudly, and then started into her explanation.

"Alright. You've all met my mother so I suppose we can start there. Elizabeth Prentiss is an American Ambassador to the UN. She has been involved in international politics for most of her life, and is currently posted at the Embassy in Turkey.

Her first husband will be there. His name is Cole Jeffers, and before you ask, he is not my father. They were married, and divorced before I was born. He is a translator with the UN. My mother left him when she felt that his career had stagnated and he would no longer be helpful in furthering her own career.

He has since remarried. His wife's name is Erica Jeffers, and she teaches linguistics at Cornell, where their daughter, Serena Jeffers, is currently studying pre-law. All three of them will be in attendance, and in all likelihood, Serena will be bringing her long-standing boyfriend, Jordan Nole, who is also a pre-law student at Cornell.

Mom's second husband, and my father, is Jonathan Trent, the Director of the CIA. He left us when I was eight, and I have only seen him once since, when I was first recruited to the CIA.

He also remarried. His second wife's name is Carrie Trent, formerly Carrie Connors, and she comes from old family money. They had two children together while they were married, Anna and Alex.

My half-sister, Anna Connors, is a United States Congresswoman, and she is not on speaking terms with our father.

My half-brother, Alexander Trent is an analyst with the NSA, and he is not on speaking terms with his mother or our sister.

Alex's wife, my sister-in-law, is Tasha Trent, formerly Tasha Benkov, and she is a prosecutor, but her family have long standing ties with the Russian Bratva.

They have a son, my nephew, named Emilio Trent. Emilio is now an undergrad at Yale.

Carrie and Jonathan didn't stay married for long, and my father remarried again shortly after the divorce was finalized. So, step-mom number two is Aria Trent, formerly Aria Dillan. She is an Epidemiologist with the CDC.

Their daughter, my half-sister, is named Eliana Trent. She is only fifteen and is currently studying abroad, so I'm not entirely sure if she will be in attendance, but knowing my father, she will not have much of a choice in the matter.

You all know my father's brother, my uncle, Jeremy Trent is the Director of the FBI. His wife Nicole Trent, formerly Nicole Summers, is a Best-Selling Author who writes Crime Fiction under the name Georgina Callen.

My mother has two sisters, Chloe and Amanda. Chloe Prentiss, now Chloe Nicholls, is the Unit Chief for Interpol's office in Barcelona, Spain.

Her husband, my uncle, is Patrick Nicholls, a former combat surgeon with the British Special Forces. Now he works out of a private hospital in Barcelona.

Amanda Prentiss, now Amanda Clemmons is the First Lady, and obviously her husband, my uncle, is Michael Clemmons, the US President.

Their eldest daughter, my cousin, Celia Clemmons is a medical student at Harvard.

Their son, my cousin, Collin Clemmons, is a graduate student at Oxford.

And their youngest daughter, my baby cousin, Casey Clemmons, is pre-law at Stanford.

Last, but certainly not least, my mother's third ex-husband, James Tuller. He is a US Senator, and his new wife Julia Tuller, former Julia Potts, is the CEO of a large oil company.

Their son, Jason Tuller is an undergrad at Princeton.

In addition to the immediate family, everyone is permitted to bring a guest, which usually means three or four guests, as well as their personal security staff. My mother also has a habit of using this event to rub elbows with every political figure she can find so invites extend far beyond the family. Since this year's reunion is being hosted in the White House, I expect the world leaders will be even more receptive than usual. You can expect every spy agency, government, and major political party in the western hemisphere to be represented, and guests will range from undergrads to Prime Ministers. Which will undoubtedly make security a nightmare.

We have less than a week until the reunion, and we are going to have to work around the clock until then if we expect to have a thorough threat assessment and security plan in place by then."

There. That wasn't so bad. They all looked completely at a loss for words, and several jaws were hanging open, but other than a few quiet gasps, no one interrupted her explanation.

She glanced over at the white board, choking back a laugh at the intricately patterned family tree Spencer had constructed as she spoke. It looked like a massive spider web, and she knew all too well that the web was full of lies, political backstabbing, and potential targets. Her family was a mess, and this reunion wasn't just going to be a miserable experience for her. It was going to put her skills as an agent and a profiler to the test.


	4. Family Tree Cheat Sheet

**FAMILY TREE CHEAT SHEET**

 **Because I know it is impossible to keep straight, and I really wish I had had one of these for my family reunion…**

Elizabeth Prentiss (Emily's mother) – Ambassador

Cole Jeffers (Elizabeth's ex-husband) – Translator

Erica Jeffers (Cole's wife) – Professor of Linguistics at Cornell

Serena Jeffers (Cole's daughter) – Cornell Undergrad

Jordan Nole (Serena's boyfriend) – Cornell Undergrad

Jonathon Trent (Emily's father) – Director CIA

James Tuller (Emily's ex-step-father) – Senator

Julia Tuller (James' wife) – CEO

Jason Tuller (James' son) – Princeton Undergrad

Carrie Connors (Emily's ex-step-mom) – Independently Wealthy

Anna Connors (Emily's half-sister) – US Congresswoman

Alexander Trent (Emily's half-brother) – Analyst NSA

Tasha Trent (Emily's sister-in-law) – Prosecutor

Emilio Trent (Emily's nephew) – Yale Undergrad

Aria Dillon (Emily's ex-step-mom #2) – CDC

Eliana Trent (Emily's half-sister) – Student

Jeremy Trent (Emily's uncle) – Director FBI

Nichole Trent (Emily's aunt) – Author

Chloe Nichols (Emily's aunt) – Interpol Unit Chief

Patrick Nichols (Emily's uncle) – Surgeon

Amanda Clemmons (Emily's aunt) – First Lady

Michael Clemmons (Emily's uncle) – President

Celia Clemmons (Emily's cousin) – Harvard Med

Collin Clemmons (Emily's cousin) – Oxford Grad

Casey Clemmons (Emily's cousin) – Stanford Undergrad


End file.
